G anthem of Y-CITY
|image = |Performers = Samatoki Aohitsugi |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Album = BAYSIDE M.T.C |Release = November 15, 2017}} is the first track from the BAYSIDE M.T.C album, performed by Samatoki Aohitsugi. Track Info * Lyrics: Cypress Ueno & Robert Yoshino * Composition/Arrangement: ALI-KICK * Vocals: Samatoki Aohitsugi Lyrics |-|English= Yeah, yeah Representin' Yokohama Division MAD TRIGGER CREW Samatoki on the microphone Y’all better listen up! MAD TRIGGER CREW The one and only Samatoki, Mr. Hardcore Every day rollin', hey, yo MAD TRIGGER CREW Rollin’ in from the coast Reppin' Yokohama Division My name is Samatoki, a.k.a. Mr. Hardcore All that matters to me is cold hard cash Get in my way and I'll beat the shit out of ya Rollin' through the city of Yokohama Life is not fair, so get used to it There's darkness beneath the light I rule this city, I'm the yakuza Take your fill of money, power, women, and booze But never forget what's really important I always pay my respects to my mama and baby sister I don't give a fuck about praying to God 'cause I got my mama watchin' over me MAD TRIGGER CREW, that's us three You better watch out 'cause we'll be the last thing you ever see MAD TRIGGER CREW The one and only Samatoki, Mr. Hardcore Every day rollin', hey, yo MAD TRIGGER CREW Rollin’ in from the coast The other divisions ain't nothin' but scrubs Who's number one? Lemme teach you some manners It ain't magic, it's reality I'll take all of you out in one shot I have 45 Rabbit by my side (I'm throwin' you in the slammer!) Never know what to expect from this guy And of course, Rio's here as well (Survivor!) Unstoppable power, he can't be controlled MAD TRIGGER Loaded and ready to fire! We ain't holdin' back, you're goin' down You only got yourself to blame if you croak Betrayal ain't part of our vocabulary, no joking Goin' where you wanna go is the Samatoki's style Don't need a reason to kill, kill, kill No time to sleep still, still, still We've still got a lotta murder, murder, murder MAD TRIGGER CREW The one and only Samatoki, Mr. Hardcore Every day rollin’, hey yo MAD TRIGGER CREW Rollin’ in from the coast My mama killed my old man and then herself My baby sister is the only one I have Had to strive off the beaten path to provide Can't hesitate if you wanna survive I have a crew of top-notch bastards on my side I got my Hypnosis Mic in my hand I'll show you some Yokohama pride MAD TRIGGER CREW The one and only Samatoki, Mr. Hardcore Every day rollin', hey, yo MAD TRIGGER CREW Rollin’ in from the coast MAD TRIGGER CREW The one and only Samatoki, Mr. Hardcore Every day rollin', hey, yo MAD TRIGGER CREW Rollin’ in from the coast |-|Romaji= yeah yeah represent yokohama division mad trigger crew samatoki-sama ga on the microphone mimi kappojite yoku kiitoke! mad trigger crew ore-sama samatoki mister hardcore (everyday rollin' ei yo~) mad trigger crew minatomachi kara sanjou reppu yokohama division ore-sama samatoki a.k.a mister hardcore rieki koso ga ore-sama no subete jamana yatsura subete suteteku kono yokohama no machi wo rollin' life is not fair sore ga joushiki kirabiyakasa no ura ni wa kage ga machi no ruller i’m yakuza kane kenryoku onna ni sake ubaitoru datte daisukina dake demo daijina koto wasurecha ikenai haha to imouto ni wa okuru respect shinai kamidanomi kinishinai seorii wasurenai haha no omamori mad trigger crew orera no koto sa mittara kiitsukena kono aroha mad trigger crew ore-sama samatoki mister hardcore (everyday rollin' ei yo~) mad trigger crew minatomachi kara sanjou hoka no DIVISION tada no zako dare ga Ichiban? oshieru sahou mahou janeenda kore wa genjitsu ippatsu de kinou teishi yoko ni wa 45 rabbit (shoppikuzo!) nani wo shidekasu ka wakaranai mochiron iru ze Riou (survival!) dare ga kite mo funouna seihyo mad trigger ikareta yatsura enryo nashi mazu temee kara bakuha shinda to shite mo uramikko nashida oretachi ni uragiri wa nashida iku toko Iku no ga samatoki ryuu riyuu nankenee yo KILL KILL KILL Netenjanee yo mada mada mada ima kara kore kara MURDER MURDER MURDER mad trigger crew ore-sama samatoki mister hardcore (everyday rollin' ei yo~) mad trigger crew minatomachi kara Sanjou haha ga oyaji koroshite jisatsu kamashite daijina imouto to kurashite michi hazureta nichijou ga tsuujou ikinuku tame ni wa shinai chuucho daga dekiteta mitaida fuzaketa nakama katate ni hipunoshisumaiku wo nigiri miseru yokohama no PRIDE mad trigger crew ore-sama samatoki mister hardcore (everyday rollin' ei yo~) mad trigger crew minatomachi kara Sanjou mad trigger crew ore-sama samatoki mister hardcore (everyday rollin' ei yo~) mad trigger crew minatomachi kara sanjou. |-|Kanji= Yeah Yeah Representヨコハマディビジョン Mad Trigger Crew 左馬刻様がオン　ザ　マイクロフォン 耳かっぽじってよく聴いとけ！ Mad Trigger Crew 俺様左馬刻ミスターハーコー (エビ～デイローリン　エイヨー) Mad Trigger Crew 港町から参上 レップ　ヨコハマディビジョン　俺様　左馬刻 a.k.a ミスターハーコー 利益こそが俺様の全て　邪魔な奴ら全て捨ててく このヨコハマの街をローリン Life Is Not Fair　それが常識 キラびやかさの裏には影が　街のルーラー I'mヤクザ 金・権力・女に酒　奪い取る　だって大好きなだけ でも大事な事忘れちゃいけない　母と妹には送るリスペクト しない神頼み　気にしないセオリー　忘れない母のお守り Mad Trigger Crewオレらのコトさ　見たら気ぃつけなこのアロハ Mad Trigger Crew 俺様左馬刻ミスターハーコー (エビ～デイローリン　エイヨー) Mad Trigger Crew 港町から参上 他のディビジョン　ただの雑魚 誰が一番？教える作法 魔法じゃねえんだこれは現実 一発で機能停止 横には45ラビット 何をしでかすかわからない もちろん居るぜ理鶯 誰がきても不能な制御 Mad Trigger　イかれたヤツら 遠慮無し　まずてめーから爆破 死んだとしても恨みっこ無しだ 俺たちに　裏切りは無しだ イクとこイクのが左馬刻流 理由なんかねぇよKILL KILL KILL 寝てんじゃねえよ　まだまだまだ 今からこれからMURDER MURDER MURDER Mad Trigger Crew 俺様左馬刻ミスターハーコー (エビ～デイローリン　エイヨー) Mad Trigger Crew 港町から参上 母が親父殺して　自殺かまして　大事な妹と暮らして 道外れた日常が通常　生き抜くためにはしない躊躇 だが出来てたみたいだ　フザけた仲間 片手にヒプノシスマイクを握り見せるヨコハマのプライド Mad Trigger Crew 俺様左馬刻ミスターハーコー (エビ～デイローリン　エイヨー) Mad Trigger Crew 港町から参上 Mad Trigger Crew 俺様左馬刻ミスターハーコー (エビ～デイローリン　エイヨー) Mad Trigger Crew 港町から参上 Trivia *The intro for the song is sampled from Tomoyasu Hotei's Battle Without Honor or Humanity.According to the Spoon.2Di Vol. 40 interview with Shintaro Asanuma Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. References Navigation Category:Mad Trigger Crew Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Solo Song